


Jedyny motel w mieście

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Motel, duch, ghost - Freeform, gwałt, morderstwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Początek sezonu 8. Dean wrócił z Czysćca, ale nie potrafił pokazać się Samowi na oczy, zwłaszcza, gdy odkrył, że ten mieszka z dziewczyną i psem. Nocując w motelu niedaleko Kermit, Dean natyka się na ducha zgwałconej i zamordowanej w nim dziewczyny, którą po prostu... przytula. Amor vincit omnia.





	Jedyny motel w mieście

_Niespokojne wozy niepewnie cięły noc_  
_I rwały wciąż na boki, jakby chciały kąsać mrok_  
_Pod maski brały wodę, mrużyły ślepia złe_  
_Najwyższy czas na oddech, najwyższy czas na sen_  
_Ze znaku ktoś dla żartu zmazał kilka cyfr_  
_Do miasta było siedem, siedemnaście albo trzy_  
_Jedyny hotel, portier i napis „miejsca brak”_  
_Cieć wyciągnął dłoń, a potem szepnął, że coś może ma_

_Jacek Skubikowski: Jedyny hotel w mieście_

Wiosenny wieczór w Teksasie rozbrzmiewał godowym chórem żab, oburzonym świergotem ptaków wyrwanych ze snu przez napalone płazy, piskliwym brzęczeniem komarów i monotonnym poszumem samochodów sunących autostradą międzystanową A-20, łączącą Teksas z Karoliną Południową, przy której stał nie posiadający (i słusznie) żadnej gwiazdki motel Patria. Ustawione w nieporządne L, pokryte brzydką, żółto-burą cegłą, parterowe budyneczki przycupnęły na obrzeżu miasteczka Odessa, obok zajazdu dla ciężarówek Flying J Travel. 45 mil od jeszcze mniejszego miasteczka Kermit, nazwanego tak nie na cześć muppetowej żaby, która w tym momencie zapewne rechotałaby radośnie w pobliskich bajorkach razem z setką swoich pobratymców, lecz syna prezydenta Roosevelta, z niewiadomych powodów pokaranego tym imieniem.

Chór żab, ptaków i samochodów uzupełniała, dobiegająca z otwartych na oścież, choć przesłoniętych moskitierami okien pokojów motelowych, mieszanka programów telewizyjnych - tego dnia nieco bardziej harmonijna, bo większość gości zgodnie oglądała finałową rozgrywkę NFL, Dallas Cowboys kontra Chicago Bears. Rzężenie zdezelowanych wentylatorów, posapywanie nie wyrabiających się maszyn do lodu, syk kolejnych otwieranych puszek piwa, gwar ludzkich głosów, pokrzykiwania, pijackie (i nie tylko) śmiechy, płacz dziecka - komu wpadło do głowy nocować z dzieciakami w takim miejscu?, poszczekiwanie psa (zawsze znajdzie się jakiś pies), basowe pomruki ciężarówek zjeżdżających z międzystanowej i dudnienie muzyki country, którą uszczęśliwiał okolicę zajazd Flying J Travel – niełatwo było zasnąć w motelu Patria.

Toteż Dean Winchester nie spał. W sumie i tak by nie spał. Przez ostatni rok sypiał jak zając pod miedzą – niezwykle czujnie. Inaczej mógłby się nie obudzić, bo to lub tamto zdążyłoby go dopaść, rozszarpać i zeżreć do najmniejszej kosteczki. Ewentualnie osuszyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. No, może tylko zabić, ale to mała pociecha. Nawet później, mając przy boku Benny’ego, który strzegł im tyłów, nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by ucinać sobie dłuższe drzemki. W końcu Benny też był wampirem, oswojonym, ale zawsze. Mógł zgłodnieć. Odnalezienie Casa, już nie tak zwariowanego jak Szalony Kapelusznik z „Alicji w Krainie Czarów”, lecz co chwila uciekającego od niego, gdzie pieprz rośnie (oczywiście – dla jego dobra), także niewiele pomogło.

Nic dziwnego, że po roku niedosypiania, niedojadania (na wspomnienie smaku kory bulwiastych drzew i jaszczurek na surowo robiło mu się niedobrze) i nerwowego nasłuchiwania najmniejszego szelestu wśród wiecznego półmroku Czyśćca, kakofonia dźwięków motelu Patria i jego otoczenia grała Deanowi na nerwach. Dodajmy – mocno nadszarpniętych.

W czarnej, wymiętej, ale przynajmniej nie zakrwawionej, ani nie noszonej miesiącami koszulce i wytartych dżinsach, na boso, choć z kościaną maczetą na podołku, siedział na straszliwie pomarańczowej, pokrytej nie dającymi się sprać plamami wykładzinie, opierając się o łóżko, z którego nie miał zamiaru skorzystać. Pił Wild Turkey prosto z butelki, zagryzając zimnymi frytkami, przesolonym kurczakiem i przesłodzonym jabłecznikiem (były przepyszne), próbując oglądać mecz Dallas Cowboys - Chicago Bears, choć przed oczyma przesuwały mu się zupełnie inne obrazy. Nie, nie te z Czyśćca – te zostawiał sobie na deser, dla koszmarów, które ani chybi dopadną go tej nocy podczas choćby krótkiego snu, ale te z dzisiejszego ranka, z jakże nieodległego miasteczka Kermit w stanie Teksas. Gdzie jego brat mieszkał z śliczną, uroczą dziewczyną i bardzo kudłatym, przyjacielskim psem. I wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na Ziemi.

Zupełnie to Deana, kurwa, nie zabolało. Zupełnie.

Wiedział, że Sam miał prawo nie wiedzieć, że zaniosło go z Castielem do Czyśćca, ale oczyma wyobraźni widział brata pogrążonego w czarnej dupie rozpaczy, a przynajmniej przemierzającego kraj wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, co też się z nimi stało i desperacko starającego się ich odzyskać. Cóż, pomylił się. Zresztą, cholera wie, może przez jakiś czas tak właśnie było. Ale od ich zniknięcia minął cały, och jakże długi, rok i Sam wyraźnie zdążył się pocieszyć. Zapomnieć. Żyć normalnie. Jeździć jego Impalą. Założyć rodzinę. Przygarnąć psa. Na przygarnięcie zaginionego brata mogłoby już nie starczyć miejsca, więc Dean przezornie nie pokazał mu się na oczy. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. W sumie zależy czyjemu sercu, bo jego własne pękało z rozżalenia, tęsknoty i skrywanej wściekłości. Jak Sammy mógł, no – jak?

Niecierpliwie otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni – zapiekły go od nadmiaru soli, którym hojnie posypał frytki i porządnie łyknął trunku z kanciastej butelki. Za whisky też tęsknił, a ona, w przeciwieństwie do brata, po powrocie z Czyśćca nie odmówiła mu atencji. Niech to wszystko szlag trafi.

Nawet finał rozgrywek NFL w lekko śnieżącym, motelowym telewizorze go nie bawił. W ogóle od kiedy rozgrywającym Dallas Cowboys został Dak Prescott? Łamaga, nie rozgrywający. Z maczetą poradziłby sobie znacznie lepiej. W tym momencie Dean wyobraził sobie Prescotta przedzierającego się przez boisko z zakrwawionym, kościanym ostrzem i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do życia z powrotem wśród ludzi, nie jedynie potworów – wybacz, Benny, i odłożyć swoje śmiercionośne narzędzie do lamusa, bo inaczej będą go brali za psychopatę.

Już recepcjonista w motelu dziwnie na niego patrzył, choć na upartego mógł mu powiedzieć, że wybiera się na Comic-Con do San Diego. Poza tym nie wyglądał dziwniej, niż połowa gości Patrii, w tym trzej mocno wytatuowani harleyowcy, dwaj brodaci kierowcy ciężarówek w przetłuszczonych bejsbolówkach, chudzielec z piercingiem w każdej możliwej części ciała i para z szóstką (szóstką!) rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków, którzy stali przed nim w kolejce do recepcji. Motel przeżywał prawdziwe oblężenie, zapewne z uwagi na finał NFL, którzy wszyscy koniecznie chcieli obejrzeć we względnym spokoju. Niewątpliwie spokój w okolicy Patrii, zajazdu Flying J Travel i skrzyżowania międzystanowej A-20 z lokalną drogą szybkiego ruchu był dosyć względny.

Dean dostał prawdopodobnie jeden z ostatnich wolnych pokoi, w którym klimatyzacja działała na pół gwizdka, a czasem za mocno, jak konfidencjonalnie wyznał mu wymęczony recepcjonista, wręczając klucz wraz z piórkowym łapaczem snów. Na uniesioną w niemym zapytaniu brew Deana, chłopak wyjaśnił jeszcze ciszej, że goście spod 112 czasem skarżyli się na koszmary, więc łapacz snów nie zaszkodzi. A pewnie, to coś na pewno pomoże, zwłaszcza, jeśli podmuchy zimna i złe sny sprowadzał jakiś mściwy duch, pomyślał z sarkazmem Dean, sceptycznie przyglądając się krzywej plecionce i nadżartym przez mole piórkom łapacza. Pokój w sam raz dla Winchesterów. Poprawka - jednego Winchestera, bo drugi, zapomniawszy o Bożym i tym mniej Bożym świecie, zajmował się ukochaną dziewczyną i psem. Dobrze, że ten pierwszy miał  w torbie żelazny pogrzebacz i puszkę soli. Stare nawyki nie rdzewieją.

Jednak, jak dotąd, w pokoju 112 Deana straszyła jedynie wściekle pomarańczowa wykładzina w fioletowe kaktusy i plamy nieokreślonego koloru oraz ceny alkoholu w mini barku. Wyjątkowo brzydki łapacz snów rzucił na łóżko obok na wpół rozpakowanej torby i  - pochłonięty jedzeniem, piciem i meczem Dallas Cowboys oraz użalaniem się nad sobą, zapomniał o nim, podobnie jak o puszce soli i pogrzebaczu. Czego miał wkrótce srogo pożałować.

*

Dusił się. W ustach czuł smak brudnej szmaty i krwi. Leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku, wgniatany w materac czyimś ciężkim cielskiem. Próbował złapać oddech, ale ciężar był przytłaczający. Chciał zepchnąć z siebie tego, kto nim siedział, ale ręce i nogi miał skrępowane i przywiązane do ramy łóżka – czuł, że cienki kabel wrzyna się w skórę nadgarstków i kostek. Szarpał się rozpaczliwie, do wtóru ochrypłego śmiechu napastnika i telewizora nastawionego na cały regulator – w tle leciał mecz futbolowy. Szarpaniną nie zyskał niczego, prócz dodatkowego bólu. Nieważne. I tak bolało go całe posiniaczone ciało, każda kosteczka i mięsień, jakby ktoś przez dłuższy czas traktował go niczym worek treningowy. Jednak najgorszy był ból, który przeszywał go od podbrzusza po mostek, niosąc za sobą smak żółci i upokorzenia. Pchnięcie za pchnięciem, uderzenie za uderzeniem. Nieznośne wypełnienie. Nie malejący ciężar.

Wrzeszczał w knebel do ochrypnięcia, szarpiąc się w więzach, napinając mięśnie jak postronki i bezsilnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Oczy zalewała mu krew z rozbitego łuku brwiowego i rozkrwawionego nosa. Dławił się wciśniętą w usta szmatą i własną krwią, ale nie przestawał walczyć, ku rozbawieniu tego, który całym sobą przyciskał go do łóżka i raz za razem brał jak pies sukę. Bo każda suka musi mieć swojego psa, chrypiał przepojony alkoholem głos nad nim. Lepiej bądź grzeczną sunią.

Niedoczekanie, ty skurwysynu, zawyło coś w głębi sponiewieranej duszy. Błysk buntu musiał pojawić się na jego pokiereszowanej twarzy, bo napastnik przestał się śmiać, zwężając oczy w wąskie szparki pełne furii. Szeroka dłoń zacisnęła się na posiniaczonej szyi ofiary, miażdżąc tchawicę i całkowicie odcinając dopływ tlenu. Dusił się i odpływał w mrok. Bolało do samego końca.

*

Dean ocknął się skulony obok motelowego łóżka i pierwsze, co zrobił, to zwymiotował na przeraźliwie pomarańczową wykładzinę w fioletowe kaktusy. W końcu nie co dzień ktoś go bił, gwałcił i dusił, nawet jeśli tylko w złym śnie. Bardzo realistycznym śnie.

Krztusząc się i próbując powstrzymać suche torsje – powoli nie miał już czym wymiotować, a kurczak, frytki i ciasto odpłynęły w niebyt wraz z morzem whisky, zobaczył, jak jego oddech paruje w gwałtownie wychłodzonym pokoju, otaczając go śmierdzącą mgiełką. Ocierając usta koszulką i na oślep macając rękę po łóżku w poszukiwaniu puszki z solą lub żelaznego pogrzebacza, ujrzał przed sobą na pół przezroczystą, ale przez to nie mniej nagą i zakrwawioną, ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Siedziała pod oknem, oplatając posiniaczone kolana trzęsącymi się rękoma i kuląc jak zbity pies. Podłogę wokół niej pokrywała cienka warstwa szronu, pnąca się także po ścianie i zaglądająca lodową pajęczyną w motelowe okno.

Wzdrygnął się z zimna, ale zaprzestał szukania soli i pogrzebacza. W końcu zimowa dziewczyna nic mu nie zrobiła. Nie licząc zesłania koszmaru, na którego wspomnienie znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Niejednokrotnie dostawał łomot od ludzi i nie-ludzi, miał za sobą piekielne tortury i czyśćcowe zapasy z potworami, ale, na litość boską, to było gorsze od wszystkiego, co podsuwała mu obolała pamięć. A ta nieszczęsna dziewczyna zapętliła się w koszmarze własnej śmierci na dobre, przeżywając ją raz za razem, nieustannie, bez końca. Biedactwo.

\- Hej, nie bój się – odezwał się schrypniętym głosem, nie ruszając spod łóżka. – Słyszysz mnie?

Nie był pewien, czy ciemnowłosa w ogóle zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności, ale – ku jego zaskoczeniu, podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na niego. Poobijana twarz ściekała widmową krwią z rozciętego łuku brwiowego i rozbitego nosa, choć w jej ustach nie tkwiła szmata, której smak pamiętał z koszmaru. Zadygotała, a jemu po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobiło się wstyd, że jest mężczyzną. Kobiety by się nie przestraszyła.

\- Nie ma go? – wyszeptała na granicy słyszalności, wpatrując się w Deana wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczyma barwy roztopionej czekolady. – Uciekaj. On może wrócić. Znajdzie cię…

\- To ja znajdę jego – warknął Dean, nie potrafiąc się opanować, chociaż starał się trzymać siłę swego warkotu na wodzy. – Przysięgam, że go tu przywlokę, przykuję do łóżka i potraktuję tak samo jak...

W tym momencie niemal ugryzł się w język, bo siłą rzeczy, nieco się zagalopował. Przecież faceta nie zgwałci. Chyba, że wibratorem. Usłużna pamięć podsunęła mu odpowiednie sceny z „Dziewczyny z tatuażami”, kiedy to Lisbeth Salander mściła się na swoim oprawcy, ale natychmiast odsunął je na bok. Jednak, widząc zwierzęce przerażenie w oczach ofiary, pomyślał – prawdopodobnie słusznie, że to idiotyczny pomysł. Zmasakrowanie jej oprawcy (na które miał przemożną ochotę) niekoniecznie pomogłoby jej odejść w zaświaty. Gwałt niech się gwałtem odciska i takie tam, ale nie teraz.

\- Nie ma go? – powtórzyła zjawa, jakby nie do końca go pojmowała i niespokojnie rozejrzała się po pokoju. – Nie możesz tu zostać. Wróci i zrobi ci krzywdę. Dwayne lubi krzywdzić ludzi.

\- Nie ma go – odpowiedział Dean, tym razem bardziej panując nad głosem (i warkotem). – Nie bój się. Nie wróci. A jeśli, to cię przed nim obronię.

\- Naprawdę? – upewniła się, nerwowo przygryzając bladą, bezkrwistą wargę. – Boję się.

\- Nie bój się - zawahał się, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób ją uspokoić i czy już całkiem mu odbiło, że rozmawia z duchem, zamiast przepędzić go (ją) na cztery wiatry. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Sasha.

\- Nie bój się, Sasha – powtórzył z większym przekonaniem. – Dwayne już nic ci nie zrobi, obiecuję.

\- Nie znasz go… - pociągnęła nosem. Gest z góry skazany na niepowodzenie, bo duchy nie powinny mieć kataru, a poza tym jej nos był spuchnięty i zakrwawiony.

\- Wierz mi, poznam – przyrzekł Dean, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie. – Może nie zrobię mu tego, co on tobie, ale sukinsyn pożałuje, że zrobił cokolwiek.

\- Oddasz go w ręce prawa? – zapytała nieśmiało. Zabrzmiała jak grzeczna pensjonarka, która naoglądała się za wiele kryminałów ze sprawiedliwymi stróżami prawa ścigającymi niegrzecznych przestępców, by wsadzić ich za kratki, gdzie przejdą pełną resocjalizację.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz – mruknął Dean, myśląc sobie w duchu, że nikt nie powiedział, że ma oddać owego Dwayne’a w ręce prawa w jednym, nietkniętym kawałku. Dwa kawałki też byłyby do przyjęcia. – Chcesz?

\- Tak – przyznała, znacznie spokojniejsza, choć wciąż skulona w sobie. - Mogę się do ciebie przytulić?

\- Możesz – bąknął Dean, zastanawiając się, czy to nie oznacza, że właśnie zgodził się na opętanie, albo inną wątpliwą przyjemność tego rodzaju.

Nim zdążył mrugnąć, Sasha znalazła się przy jego boku, naga, potargana, zimna jak lód. Z bliska zobaczył, że jej ciało przypomina plamę Rorschacha – siniec na sińcu zbryzgany zaschniętą krwią. Bijący od niej chłód mroził, ale odruchowo objął ją delikatnie (choć absurdalnie bał się, że sprawi jej ból - w końcu była cała poobijana) i przytulił. Jakby trzymał w objęciach mroźny strzęp mgły. Niemal widział, jak promieniujące od ducha zimno rozpełza się po jego skórze siateczką pęknięć. Za chwilę zamieni się w lodową rzeźbę i rozpadnie na malutkie kawałeczki. A niech tam. Serce i tak miał zamrożone jak upchnięty w zamrażarce groszek z marchewką. Nie odepchnął widmowej dziewczyny, czekając na to, co nieuniknione.

\- Dziękuję – westchnęła cichutko, ostrożnie pocałowała go w policzek lodowatymi wargami – ciekawe, czy poczuła kilkudniowy zarost, i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Ot tak, znienacka i nieodwracalnie.

Dłuższy czas Dean siedział bez ruchu na podłodze, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed momentem się do niego tuliła. Szron osiadający na jego czarnym t-shircie, dżinsach i nagich przedramionach spłynął drobnymi kroplami wody i wsiąknął w brudną wykładzinę. Zerknął pod łóżko na porzuconą przed snem kościaną maczetę. Tym razem na nic mu się nie przydała. Podobnie jak puszka z solą i żelazny pogrzebacz nadal leżące na narzucie. Bo o podarowanym mu przez recepcjonistę motelu Patria łapaczu snów nawet nie warto było wspominać – jeśli chodzi o chwytanie koszmarów, musiał go zrobić wyjątkowy partacz.

Po duchu zamordowanej dziewczyny nie zostało śladu. Z dwojga złego wolałby odrobinę ektoplazmy zamiast kałuży wody i na pół przetrawionego wieczornego posiłku, którym uczcił bogów rozkładu, ale nie dano mu większego wyboru. Będzie musiał po sobie sprzątnąć i to szybko, bo zaczynało cuchnąć. Pewnie dlatego, że temperatura w pokoju wróciła do normy, czyli nagle robiło się gorąco i duszno. Zdezelowana klimatyzacja nie dawała sobie rady z teksańską wiosną.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sasha odeszła w stronę światła (oby), tylko dlatego, że ją przygarnął i pocieszył. Cholera, kiedyś stwierdził, że walka za pomocą miłości specjalnie Winchesterom nie wychodzi, ale jak widać – pomylił się. Od tej pory wszystkie duchy,  zamiast posypywać solą i przeganiać żelazem oraz palić ich szczątki doczesne, będzie głaskał po główkach i przytulał do piersi. Chyba, że ewidentnie będą chciały mu tę pierś rozszarpać.

Odetchnął głębiej, próbując otrząsnąć się z koszmaru, który mu się przyśnił, a który biedna dziewczyna przeżyła na żywo – czy, w jej przypadku, na martwo, i zamarzył o łyku czegoś mocniejszego. Chociaż ponowne popadanie w alkoholizm prawdopodobnie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. To może chociaż piwo. A najlepiej, żeby i jego ktoś przytulił i pogłaskał po główce.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Cas został w Czyśćcu (ała, podpowiedziało sumienie), a przytulanie Benny’ego mogło grozić przyjacielskim nadgryzieniem, do ewentualnego uścisku został jedynie Sammy. Brat, który nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało i wydawał się żyć bez niego życiem człowieka całkowicie szczęśliwego. Ale przecież Dean mógł się mylić. Uniósł się dumą i nie pokazał się Samowi na oczy, a może jednak powinien. Właśnie przytulił zagubionego, lodowatego jak arktyczny podmuch wiatru ducha, więc z bratem, jakby nie było – ukochanym, też jakoś sobie poradzi. Do Kermit było z motelu Patria, jedynego motelu w brzmiącym bardzo z rosyjska miasteczku Odessa, ledwie 45 mil…

*

_Lubbock Avalanche Journal_

_3 czerwca 2012 roku_

_Kronika policyjna_

_Policja stanu Teksas, w tym szeryf Charles Tannerton, ujęła ostatnio groźnego, poszukiwanego listem gończym przestępcę, Dwayne’a Boltona, oskarżonego między innymi o napad na stację benzynową w Arlington, kilka gwałtów na nieletnich na przedmieściach Lubbock, dwa pobicia ze skutkiem śmiertelnym w hrabstwie Winkler oraz, do tej pory niewyjaśnione, morderstwo w motelu Patria w Odessie. Boltona schwytano na izbie przyjęć szpitala Neighbors Emergency Center w Lubbock, gdzie trafił po pobiciu przez nieznanych sprawców, w bardzo ciężkim stanie, z licznymi obrażeniami ciała poważnie zagrażającymi jego zdrowiu i życiu. Policja poszukuje świadków zdarzenia. Jak informuje nasz reporter, Chad Baker – bez większej nadziei (i chęci). Jak to z kolei ujął, znany ze swych niezbyt poprawnych politycznie wypowiedzi, szeryf Tannerton – sukinsyn dostał to, na co zasłużył. Prawdopodobnie przeżyje, ale trafi do więzienia na wiele lat, w dodatku kandydując do nagrody Darwina 1, jeśli wiecie, o co chodzi. Jednym słowem – sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Drodzy czytelnicy, wobec powyższego, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zmienić nazwę działu na „Kronika sprawiedliwości”._

1 Nagrody Darwina – corocznie przyznawane w wyniku głosowania w internecie [antynagrody](https://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Antynagroda&action=edit&redlink=1) za wyjątkową głupotę, której efektem jest śmierć kandydata (lub ewentualnie pozbawienie się zdolności płodzenia potomstwa).


End file.
